


I

by Flofa



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, MNTG, Mutant Ninja Turtles Gaiden, clone turtle
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3887119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flofa/pseuds/Flofa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of the NO.37 clone turtle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I

我做了一个长长的梦。

 

长到我几乎忘了要醒过来。

 

在梦里我是一只变异的龟，有着人类的特点，但外形是只龟。我的体能很棒，速度敏捷，精通忍术，我的武器是一根武士棍。我住在某个城市的下水道里，和我的三个兄弟还有一个老师一起。

 

我的老师叫Splinter，同时也是我的父亲，他是一只变异的老鼠，他教我们忍术，教我们怎么控制自己，怎么磨练意志和心性。我和兄弟们一起成长，一起学习，我们每天都在互相打闹和互相关爱中度过。我的一个兄弟叫Raphael，他喜欢欺负另外一个叫Michelangelo的家伙。但其实我知道Michelangelo如果受了伤，他会是最心疼的那个人。我喜欢看他们打闹，在我研究一些被他们称作高科技的东西的时候。对了，我还有一个兄弟……应该是哥哥……他，他叫什么名字？哼，叫什么名字都无所谓了。我甜美的梦在最后因为他变成了一个噩梦，一个细节清楚得可怕的噩梦，就像是在现实中发生过的一样。

 

那是一个夜晚？他去寻找当义警的Raphael，后来他们回来了，接着……他用一把剑伤了我和另外两个兄弟，然后，他，杀…杀了我的老师……

 

我那慈父般的老师……

 

拜他的学生所赐，大部分身体都成了一堆灰烬。

 

悲伤和愤怒交织在梦中我的情感里，我绝望地哭着，那股力量似乎控制了我的身体，我抄起武器冲向了我的杀父仇人。

 

咳咳咳……

 

我就是在这样的心情里伴随着剧烈的咳嗽睁开了眼睛。

 

梦中那番剧集的演出帷幕落下了，我那颗还沉浸在悲愤中的心，却再无法忘记其中的任何一个细节。

 

现实，似乎正要开始，而红色，是我对这世界的第一认知。

 

淡红色的世界里，我被浸泡在温暖的水里，倦懒的身体知觉在慢慢地苏醒，我的手轻轻划过那片液体，碰撞在另一具肢体上。

 

我抚摸着那个我熟悉的肢体，他的皮肤很薄，摸起来有种脆弱的感觉。

 

我在哪里？这是谁的身体？我的心里充满了疑惑。

 

那肢体散发着一种味道，似乎在向我提示着一些不好的东西。有几次我觉得我快要能想起了，但潜意识压制着我。

 

随着我在这个水体的活动范围越来越大，我可以触摸到的东西也就越来越多——同样的肢体，甲壳。

 

它们有着或多或少的缺陷，几乎是层层叠叠地堆积在这个地方。

 

所以说，这是一个尸堆？

 

而我……我也是……一具尸体？？

 

我的眼前突然出现了一个影子，他看上去是那么的眼熟，即使光的折射扭曲了眼前的影像我还是能辨认出他的特点。

 

几乎是同时，我听见一阵狂笑的声音，然后那个声音激动地大声喊着：“成功了！！终于……终于！！在37次尝试之后……一个成功的克隆体！！！”

 

他用一柄长长的工具把我捞出水面，摔在地上。

 

冰冷的地面因为我身上带着的液体变得黏腻不堪，我抬起头，穿着白大褂的他映入我的眼中。

 

“你……很幸运能从克隆罐里出来。”

 

“你将会荣幸地为科学献身，而你的……‘同胞们’，则会在这里腐烂。”

 

这是……怎么回事……为何他会这样说出我即将面对的命运？他是我的同类？我的兄弟吗？

 

“…我不喜欢你看起来的样子，让我感到焦躁。”

 

“等一下，我去拿些东西给你。”

 

没等我想清楚，他从边上取了一个蓝色的头带戴在我的脸上，然后是绑在身上的肩带和腰带。

 

“哦，是的，这个蓝色头带和腰带看起来非常适合你……现在我觉得我可以继续进行‘实验’了……”

 

他手中闪闪发光的手术刀在我的面前比划着。

 

“你会好好配合的对吗，Leo？”

 

Leo？对了，我想起来了，Leonardo这个该死的名字。杀死老师的凶手的名字。

 

我就是那个该死的Leo？！！！

 

所以那个不是梦，是真实的？而我亲手杀了我的老师？！！！

 

老师被利剑贯穿身体的画面和那个残忍凶手的背影出现在我的眼前。

 

那我怎么会看到这个呢？

 

凶手击中我的腹部，把我打趴下，我的手上满是那柄剑割出的鲜血。

 

还有这个？

 

可是为何他叫我的名字叫得如此理所当然？？

 

他的刀贴了上来，不间断的切割造成的痛觉让我没了思考的力气。

 

我发出痛苦的叫声，这是我从来没有过的体验。

 

最后我看见那柄小巧的手术刀瞄准了我的脖子，暗色的血在他的指缝间滴下。

 

我的意识模糊了……

 

 

“不……不！！！！！！！”

 

我听见他在怒吼。

 

“……没有影响到他的再生速度！！！为什么…为什么？？？”

 

我睁开眼，他在不远处的工作台上捶打着桌子。

 

“咣当……”，金属在地上碰撞的声音。

 

我低下头，手腕上是一对黑色的铁镣铐。

 

还没等我看清那对镣铐，他已经到了面前，挥着棍子抡了上来。

 

“这都是你的错！！！！都是你的错！！！！！！！又一次！！！！”

 

我抬起双手，可根本阻挡不住那根棍子抽打在我身上。

 

“哈……哈……”

 

我叫不出声音，然后我意识到我的声带可能被他摘了。

 

这样过了有一阵子，我松软了下去，费力地喘着气。

 

饥饿感在我的神经里蔓延传递。

 

胃里发出的声音似乎被他听见了。

 

他的表情却稍稍有了些缓和，“哦，你饿了。”

 

“对，我还没有喂你吃过任何东西。”

 

他说着，拿出一段腐烂的变异龟尸体。眼熟的面部特征，鲜明的肤色，就好像是看着烂掉的自己……

 

我挤了挤眼睛，没出来一滴泪水。身体缺水的情况比任何时候都要糟糕。我突然想念起了Michelangelo喜欢的橘子水，Raphael喜欢喝的带点苦味的啤酒，还有我最经常喝的咖啡。

 

“我有一整罐这种美味的食物。”

 

“希望你胃口好。”

 

我没动他送来的东西，只是抬眼看着他。

 

一样的脸，一样的肤色。

 

“你的骄傲不允许你吃这些东西？？”

 

我明白了，他以为我的再生速度不够快是因为缺乏营养。

 

他还抱有一线希望。

 

对了，我也会这样，对科技的天赋使我每次都不愿意放下失败的东西。

 

会有方法解决的。我总是这么和自己说。

 

“快点啃吧！！！像怪物一样地吃吧！！！！”他吼叫着对我下命令。

 

我自己——他不愿意放弃。

 

见我根本不碰那个他口中所谓的食物，他拿出一根粗管子插进了我的嘴里，一些糊状的东西在我刚刚能尝出腐肉味的时候已经冲入了胃里。

 

呕……

 

我痛苦地想吐，可是那些东西却更加源源不断地进到我的体内。

 

“你需要成长需要的养分。”

 

他笑着，在我快失去意识的时候抽出了那根管子。

 

我张开口，嘴角流出了一滩发臭的汁水。

 

我突然想起了一种味道，双份芝士，加了意大利香肠的pizza。我们四个最喜欢的口味。

 

带着那种味道的他，此刻正用锋利的手术刀继续切割我的手臂，手指，大腿，肩膀，脸……

 

我则在不断淌出的血液中任由他折腾。

 

 

“来吧，过来……”他用链子拴住我的脖子在地板上拖行，背后留下一道弯弯曲曲的血迹。

 

我被拽进了一个大房间里。墙边有个锁扣，他就把我锁在那里。

 

房间很大，里面的主体只有一个，巨型的培养罐，和控制它的仪器。

 

培养罐里有一个漂浮着的物体，上面插满了管子。

 

我知道那是什么……

 

在我看到它的第一眼的时候，我就知道那是什么了。

 

现在我仍能感觉到他在唤醒我记忆中最温暖的部分。

 

就好像真的有一道慈爱的目光从那对空洞的眼窝里投射出来，落在我身上。

 

“Leo…你这个凶手…给我跪下！！”他抡起棍子从我的头顶打下去，一直摁到着地。

 

“今天开始，你必须在老师面前忏悔。乞求老师的原谅。”

 

“而我，将帮你完成惩罚这一块。”

 

“你很清楚，这会让你的心里好受些。”

 

“嗬……啊……”

 

我的血迸了出来，溅上了他的白大褂。

 

后来这里成了我最常呆的地方，除了被灌入研磨物的所谓的吃饭时间和睡觉时间，我大部分时候都被锁在这里，进行他口中的忏悔和赎罪。

 

“Leo，看看你做了什么？看看。”

 

“Splinter老师，他只能呆在这个培养罐里…看看他变成了什么样……”

 

“这也是因为你的错…他会变成这样都是因为你……”

 

“Leo，你毁了我的现实……现在你知道要怎么偿还吗？！”

 

“过来，今天的惩罚还没结束。”

 

“你受得太轻了！！！你根本不应该存在这个世上！！”

 

“你这个杂种！！现在是你报答我的时候了…呵呵呵…肝脏恢复得不错啊，下一个手术可以马上进行了。”

 

“吃吧，不准吐出来，你那些‘同胞们’，和你一样该死啊，Leo。”

 

“Leo，你的名字是Leo，不是么？”

 

我……真的是Leo？

 

在经历了这么多天之后，我躺在地上，看着他的脸。

 

我大概还能记得那个Leo。

 

他的双刀挡过射向我的激光，他的肩膀背负过我的体重，他的血液沾染过我的身体。

 

“Donnie，有你真好。”

 

对了，我的名字，叫Donatello。我有一个下水道的家，那里住着我，我的老师，还有我的三个兄弟。然后现在，只不过是……

 

我的目光慢慢扫过熟悉的天花板。

 

我回家了……

 

 

（END）


End file.
